Like the cursed human being (that i'm not or i'll be)
by Ren T. Dankworth
Summary: AU. En el momento en el que Steve acepta su destino, sabe que ha firmado una larga sentencia de muerte de la que no puede arrepentirse en ningún momento de su vida. [Captain Hydra!Steve] [Soft!Stony]


• **Autora: R**en  
• **Palabras: 1**,249  
• **Advertencias: O**oC justificado, posibles faltas de ortografía y/o gramática.  
• **Prompt: C**ursed.

**P**ara Iwaizumi Hajime por su cumpleaños (aunque fue hace más de un mes).

* * *

**C**apitán América, Tony Stark, Avengers y todos los personajes usados en esta historia son propiedad de Marvel y Marvel Studios.

* * *

En el momento en el que Steve acepta su destino, sabe que ha firmado una larga sentencia de muerte de la que no puede arrepentirse en ningún momento de su vida (o lo que reste de ella).

Es doloroso.

No solo saber que tendrá que volverse un títere, alguien que solo debe seguir órdenes de un sádico maestro que solo quiere destruirlo por dentro de manera lenta y tortuosa; también es doloroso someterse al tratamiento que conlleva convertirse en un súper soldado.

.

Día tras día, a cada momento, su cabeza repite la misma escena.

Su familia siendo tomada prisionera frente a sus ojos, su mejor amigo escapándose como agua entre sus dedos para abrazar la vida de la milicia como si fuera un bote salvavidas. Él, siendo dejado atrás como muchos otros jóvenes de los que no sabe su nombre y solo escucha sus gritos de agonía fundirse con el fuego.

Después de eso, no recuerda nada más.

Su nombre, su nacionalidad, las razones por las que alguna vez decidió que quería unirse al ejército estadounidense.

Todo eso se ha vuelto algo que se ha obligado a olvidar con tal de no volver a pisar la fría habitación en la que su mente fue borrada. No quiere volver a pasar por el doloroso proceso del lavado de cerebro al que Hydra le ha sometido más de una vez con tal de tenerle controlado.

_Como si fuera un muñeco que solo sabe seguir órdenes_.

Steve Rogers sabe que su destino fue sellado en el momento en el que sobrevivió a aquel incendio a pesar de que fue dejado atrás por todas las personas que, de manera estúpida e ingenua, creyó que nunca le iban a abandonar.

No puede morir a menos de que se le dé la orden de hacerlo.

Solo vive para cumplir los caprichos de alguien más.

Y eso está bien. Al menos para él, quien ya ha perdido toda esperanza en la humanidad y solo vive con un doloroso hueco en su pecho.

.

Hay ocasiones en las que los recuerdos de su vida antes de ser un títere de Hydra se hacen presentes.

Sus sueños, las ilusiones que alguna vez tuvo de niño…

_Las ganas de vivir como un buen ciudadano. _Todo eso que le arrebataron de las manos y no puede reclamar a menos que esté preparado para volver a sufrir el dolor que significa que le vuelvan a arrebatar lo que era antes de volverse ese monstruo.

Pero, como siempre, termina siendo descubierto debido a que tiene un corazón demasiado puro y las dudas asaltan su cabeza.

El ciclo solo se repite una vez más. Ser descubierto, pasar interminables horas sometido a otro lavado de cerebro, volverse un ser que ha perdido su humanidad.

Una y otra vez.

Hasta que alguien decida que debe terminar con su maldición.

_«Como si eso fuera a pasar...»_

_._

.

Hasta que llega el día en el que sus superiores ordenan la muerte de los Stark, y Steve es la persona indicada para tal misión.

Carece de toda clase de sentimientos, solo es alguien a quien le deben decir a quién, cómo y cuándo matar si quiere seguir con vida.

Y que ser tan triste y desdichado se ha vuelto. Ha perdido toda noción de tiempo y espacio.

Su mente solo es un infinito espacio en negro en el que se repiten las órdenes que debe seguir. En dónde, en ocasiones, la luz apenas se nota para ser apagada de nuevo por alguno de los tantos científicos que trabajan para Hydra.

Sus ojos solo se ven vacíos. Sin vida.

Y es un ser que ya ni siquiera es humano. Ha manchado sus manos con tanta sangre que ya no recuerda cómo se ven sin ese color rojizo.

.

Por eso se sorprende cuando sus superiores le ordenan volver a su vida _normal, _todo para infiltrarse en SHIELD y unirse a la iniciativa Vengadores.

Pero, pocos segundos después se da cuenta de que nada es perfecto cuando se trata de una orden de Hydra.

—Capitán Steve, su misión primordial es acabar con la vida de Anthony Stark.

La orden se queda grabada en su cabeza como siempre. Matar a alguien más después de fingir que puede ser su amigo.

Es como si lo estuvieran poniendo a prueba. Como si quisieran ver qué tan leal es Steve Rogers, ese estúpido niño al que le robaron todo para tenerlo controlado.

.

Tan pronto como acepta la misión y una rara especie de libertad le es entregada, Steve siente —después de tantos años— que la humanidad que creyó perdida ha vuelto. Aunque sea por un instante que podría acabar pronto, pero es _humano _y libre.

Hydra también ha hecho su parte en crearle una identidad e historia acordes con la misión.

Capitán Steve Rogers, un veterano de guerra que estuvo perdido en alguna recóndita parte del planeta después de haber peleado contra el comandante en jefe de Hydra con el alias de _Capitán América._

Y Steve ríe al leer el archivo con su falsa identidad con la que deberá llevar a cabo una perfecta farsa y acabar con la vida del hijo de Howard Stark.

.

Los meses pasan y pasan, y la relación que Steve logra entablar con _Tony _es bastante complicada.

En ocasiones confían el uno en el otro, a pesar de sus diferencias; otras veces discuten y pelean porque no logran llegar a un acuerdo y el resto del equipo solo observa cómo pasan de ser dos personas adultas a un par de niños discutiendo por tener el mismo juguete.

Pero Steve se siente aceptado. Humano —como nunca se ha sentido antes—.

Y toda esa sensación de libertad se ve amenazada cuando Natasha le dice, fuerte y claro, que sabe perfectamente _quién es_. Steve suda frío ese día, y no puede evitar que el nerviosismo y el dolor de cabeza se hagan notorios en su expresión.

Romanov le promete que su secreto estará a salvo, pues ella no es quién para andar sacando a relucir la verdadera identidad de alguien cuando toda su vida ha sido construida a base de mentiras.

Rogers se siente un poco tranquilo después de eso, pero el miedo a que alguien más descubra quién es, la razón por la que está en el equipo y qué le llevó a creerse esa mentira tan bien armada sigue ahí, en la parte trasera de su cabeza. La simple idea de que su misión se vea amenazada y su vida acabe a manos de alguno de los matones de Hydra no es algo que pueda eliminar tan fácil de su mente.

No cuando pocos días después recibe un mensaje.

Acabar lo antes posible con la vida de Anthony Stark antes de que se vuelva una amenaza mayor.

.

Steve no sabe qué debería hacer. Su vida de mentira se empieza a resquebrajar frente a él, y es la primera vez que no sabe cómo debería actuar ante la situación.

Sentirse humano le había nublado la cabeza. La sensación de libertad le había embriagado al punto de olvidar quién es, a qué vino y por qué sigue vivo.

Por un momento de su vida había olvidado que es un monstruo que solo vive para matar, no para hacer amigos. No para sentirse aceptado, y mucho menos para saberse humano.

Steve Rogers es un ser con una maldición que no puede quitar tan fácil. No es humano, y nunca lo será.

Y qué doloroso es recordar eso.


End file.
